


Rainy Day

by nathyfaith



Series: Skye Seasons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Rain, post Ward redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye loves rainy days, always sharing secrets with her boyfriend while listening to the rain, today she has an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> Prompt by Anuna, because I needed to write something fluffy and fun (on her words relax a bit).  
> Thank you for the lovely ldjkitten74 for proof reading this fic and being amazing!  
> Hope you enjoy it lovelies!!

**_“Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby.” Langston Hughes_ **

Days like these are Skye’s favorite, she has been living in this small but cozy house for a  year now, after everything that happened with SHIELD and Ward all she really wanted was to disappear, but then came her ‘father’ and all the secrets and dangers within.

Those days are long gone, she muses, as the music of the rain surrounds her, tiny drops falling lazily on the roof top, Skye stirs in her armchair and looks down as her furred cat, the kitten was a gift from her boyfriend, and she smiles every damn time she thinks of the title. They had come such a long way, her and Grant, he still goes to see his therapist from time to time and Skye is pretty comfortable with it.

A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky illuminating the living room, shining light over the pictures on the wall and over the fire place. Skye stands up and walks to the large window, he should be here already, she hates when he takes so long to come back home, for some pathetic reason she feels like one day he might stop loving her and the idea cuts her inside out.

There a loud noise and the electricity is cut, wonderful, a blackout and her favorite cuddlier is not home yet. She sits on the window sill and watches the car pass by, how the lightning illuminates the street, how the lighting's of the cars makes shadows on the walls, the way the rain run over the car hood, Skye rest her hands on her womb and smiles. Seconds later a curse is heard from outside the door as the keys fall loudly on the floor, she waits, Ward doesn’t like when she shows up in front of him too quickly or use her powers to see through the doors, but she enjoys the view she is having now. He is partially wet holding onto three shopping bags and the kitten has stopped at his feet meowing for a cuddlier, she watches as her boyfriend picks up the bags, the kitten, and opens the door.

“Skye?” He calls wandering to the kitchen. “Hun?”

“Hey stranger.” She says walking to him and burying her face into his jacket as her small arms encircled his waist. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He said holding her arms for a moment. “I’ll go change, what happened with the candles, are you that lazy today?”

“Kinda of.” He turns and kisses her softly holding her face in his hands, he bumps their noses together and kisses her cheek before walking to their room. They know their house like the back of their hands and the curtains are all open, the lightning rain shinning their bodies, he looks at her as he strips and she smiles biting her lip, she wished for a chocolate but right now her body and mind suddenly want something very different. Skye tells herself a ‘later’ when he sits on the bed and pulls her into an embrace, she caresses his wet hair and calls quietly “Ward?”

He lifts his head and stares at her chocolate doe eyes, even in the dark he knows them.

“You hardly call me Ward these days, what’s wrong?”

“I was wondering…” She says pushing him to the bed and crawling over him, he pushes his body up to give her space resting his back on their comfy pillows, Grant knows exactly what she is doing, it is like a ritual for them on rainy days, she wraps her small body around his and stays there while he combs her hair lovingly. They usually end up sharing kisses and trading secrets but there’s a sparkle in her eyes that tells him today is different. The rain grows stronger outside and she sits over his torso.

“You were wondering love?” He asks playfully, resting his hands on her hips.

“How do you feel about having a mini me or a mini you around? I mean…” Skye bites her lips at the astonished look on his face - did the light have to pick that moment to come back on? - there’s surprise in his eyes and he blinks staring at her as if she was a goddess.

“You’re pregnant?” His voice is louder than a whisper and she watches the millions of emotions on his face. “Skye?”

“Remember that week I was sick and the antibiotics--” He cuts her off by bringing her down to him and kissing her lips hungrily, when air finally becomes an issue he kisses her eyelashes, her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and finally pecks her lips again.

“We are having a child.” His smile could light a whole city and Skye feels her heart swell inside her chest. “Yes we are.”

“And here I thought I couldn’t love you more.” He tells her kissing her lips and then her belly speaking softly to it. “You’re going to be the most spoiled little girl ever.”

“What if it’s a boy?” Skye asks smiling mischievously to him. “Then he will be the most spoiled little boy ever. I don’t mind the babies sex Skye, this baby is ours and I will love it with every fiber of my being, just like you will.”

He rested his head on her womb and Skye started playing with his hair adoringly. Ward couldn’t wait to tell the team about it, FitzSimmons would literally flip, Coulson would be in total grandpa mode and he hopes May doesn’t kill him with the fierce looks.


End file.
